He's Back
by babydancer55
Summary: cole comes back as an evil demon, pure returns to prepare her sister's for a tragic event. the new cooper family is introduced, will the charmed one's ever have a chance to settle?


"**Okay Piper this lot is 5400 square feet", Julie the relater said.**

"**I don't know, that's kind of small", Paige said.**

"**Oh I made a small error its actually 7600", Julie replied.**

"**Can we talk in private"? Paige implied looking at Piper.**

"**Piper freeze her", Paige said whispering into her ear.**

"**Why" Piper sighed, "does everyone have to be a demon?"**

"**Just do it", Paige replied.**

**Piper lifted her hands and before you could say bye she froze the block. Julie stood in unusual stare. Paige walked over to Julie and started to dig threw her pockets, searching for some thing that would prove that she was really a relater.**

"**Piper come look at this", Paige said.**

"**What", Piper answered, "Did you find a pen or maybe a map of the city".**

"**No, but I did find a map of the manor", Paige said actually shocking herself. **

"**Well Paige she's a relater she must carry pictures of houses", Piper said trying to convince herself that this woman was not a demon just like almost any other stranger they met.**

"**Piper, the manor's not for sale, why would she need a picture of a house that she can't even sell or buy", Paige said.**

"**Okay fine, lets assume that she's a demon, what are we going to do?" Piper asked.**

**All of a sudden Julie started to move.**

"**I told you she was a demon; she must be an upper level to only freeze for a short period of time", Paige said.**

"**Fine you win this time", Piper said.**

**Piper tried to blow her up, but missed by a quarter of an inch. The demon was startled and ran away, but not with out leaving the sisters a necklace to identify her with. The girls went home, of course with an orb. They put Phoebe and Billie on scrying.**

"**Leo can you go to the elders and try to find more information about this demon", Piper asked.**

"**Ya", Leo replied.**

**After Leo gave up magic the elders though they should reward him for nourishing the ultimate power. So they gave him his witelighter powers back no strings attached. So that he could take care of the next generation of good powers (Leo and Paige are also still in charge of magic school). In an orb Leo was gone.**

**Piper went up to see how Phoebe and Billie were doing with her scrying. As piper walk by the kitchen she motioned for Paige to follow her.**

"**So Billie what do you guys got", Paige asked her old friend.**

"**Well this is weird but the demon is out side of Buckland Auction house", Billie replied.**

"**Really", Piper asked**

"**She's right", Phoebe answered to her worried sister.**

"**Well where is it?" Paige asked.**

"**Paige we can't just go yet. We don't even have all the information yet." Piper said. **

"**Well we can't sit back while this demon decides to kill innocent people." Paige said.**

"**Okay let's go." Billie said.**

"**You can't go. You have to stay here and watch the kids." Phoebe said.**

"**Fine I'll miss the action again." Billie said.**

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige grabbed hands and orbed out.**

**When the made it to Buckland's they saw the demon standing outside. They chased her into the building. They stopped when they reached Prue's old office. There were three dead bodies lying on the floor.**

**Phoebe noticed a note. She picked it up and began to read. "Dear children, you each have a special gift and no matter what happens after this you must always embrace those gifts. If we are gone by the time you read this we need you to know that we will always love you. Now it is up to destiny to figure out where you belong." Phoebe finished.**

"**What does the note mean?" Paige asked.**

**Suddenly a portal opened up. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it has something to do with that." Phoebe explained.**

**The three sisters stepped through the portal. It was dark. They saw four kids frozen in ice. Piper walked over to a machine and pulled a lever that unfroze one of the kids. It was a boy. He was about five years old. He had brown hair.**

"**Who are you?" He asked.**

**Piper pushed some other buttons and unfroze the other kids. Okay, we need to get out of here" Piper said.**

**Paige grabbed their arms and orbed them out.**

**Leo orbed into the manor. "Piper, apparently the demon you guys were fighting is known for kidnapping children and incasing them in ice long enough to kill them. Who are they?" He asked referring to the kids.**

"**We found them frozen in ice and decided to bring them here long enough to figure out who they are and where they belong. Do you think you might be able to go to the elders and see what they know?" Piper asked.**

"**Sure." Leo replied and orbed out once again.**

**Phoebe was holding a one-year-old girl and Paige was holding a newborn infant in her arms. By the couch was a three-year-old girl and sitting by the staircase was the five-year-old boy.**

"**Piper go see what you can get out of the kids." Paige said.**

"**I'll try." Piper replied. She walked over to the boy. "Hi."**

"**Go away." He replied.**

"**I see you're kind of angry." Piper said.**

"**Wow, you're such a genius." The boy said.**

"**You know I have to son's I know I can get through to you." Piper said. "What's your name?"**

**Kevvin." The kid replied.**

"**Okay Kevvin how about you come over here instead of staying over by the staircase?" Piper asked.**

"**I can't." Kevvin replied.**

"**Why not?" Piper asked.**

"**I just can't okay!" Kevvin shouted.**

"**Okay." Piper replied. "Why are you so upset?"**

"**Demons killed my parents but I couldn't heal them." Kevvin said.**

"**So you're a witelighter?" Piper asked.**

"**Only a little." Kevvin replied.**

"**So you're half witelighter. What's the other half?" Piper asked.**

"**Witch and demon." Kevvin replied.**

"**I see." Piper replied a little nervously.**

"**That's why I don't tell anyone. Everyone hates me because of it!" Kevvin shouted.**

"**Kevvin I'm sure no one hates you." Piper said.**

**Leo orbed in. Piper walked over to him. "That was fast."**

"**Well it's pretty interesting." Leo explained.**

"**What?" Piper asked.**

"**Apparently the kids you found are related to Melinda Warren. They are Wyatt's second cousins." Leo explained.**

"**Leo that can't be possible. That kid over there is half witch, half witelighter and half demon." Piper explained.**

"**Your grandmother's second husband was a witelighter. Then they had a daughter who was your mom's sister but she was half witch half witelighter. Then she married a demon then they had two kids." Leo explained.**

"**Just a second." Piper said. She walked back over to Kevvin. "Hi."**

"**Just leave me alone." Kevvin said.**

"**Kevvin, now that your parents are gone you'll be staying with us." Piper explained.**

"**I know." Kevvin said.**

"**Well I'm kind of like your aunt." Piper said.**

"**I know that too." Kevvin replied.**

"**How did you know that?" Piper asked.**

"**My mommy told me if she died I would end up staying with the charmed ones." Kevvin said.**

"**Kevvin I need you to trust me." Piper said.**

"**I do." Kevvin said.**

"**Okay. Can you go upstairs?" Piper asked.**

**Kevvin shimmered out.**

**Piper walked back over to Leo. "How are we supposed to take care of these kids as well as our own?" Piper asked.**

"**I don't know but the elders think you can." Leo replied. "They're calling me so I have to go." Leo orbed out.**

**Phoebe and Paige walked over to Piper. "I see you got through to the kid. What did Leo say?" Paige asked.**

"**We're related." Piper said.**

"**What?" Phoebe asked.**

"**It's a long story. I'll explain later." Piper said and walked upstairs. As she entered the hallway she viewed pictures of her children, on every wall. **

"**Kevvin where are you", Piper called**

"**I'm in Wyatt's room", Kevvin replied **

**Piper walked into Wyatt's room. His room was blue with wizards painted on the wall by Picasso, a present from his great- grandmother. He had a matchbox car bed and toys everywhere. Piper walked towards Kevvin and sat down on the chair besides him. **

"**Kevvin we need to know who the people we found in the office are", Piper asked the frightened boy.**

"**They were my aunt, uncle and my mother."**

" **So what happened to your father"?**

"**I, I, I don't know".**

" **Kevvin how old are you"?**

" **I'm 5"**

"**What did your mom tell you about us"**

"**Well, she told me that you were to take care of us and to teach us better to understand our powers".**

"**Okay well you guys will be staying with us, okay".**

"**Umm, where are Wyatt and Chris".**

"**You mean my sons".**

"**That's the only Wyatt and Christ that I know".**

"**Oh there with their grandfather".**

"**Kevvin how are you related to all the children down stairs"?**

" **Love is my sister and Stacy and Rachel are my cousins, I'm supposed to take care of them".**

" **And your doing a good job at that"**

**Piper took Kevvin's hand and walked down stairs and handed him to Paige so that she could get him fed. **

**Leo orbed in. Piper walked over to him. "What did they tell you?" She asked. **

"**Apparently the demons that killed their parents didn't want just their parents." Leo explained. **

"**They're gonna be coming after then too." Piper said. **

"**Exactly." Leo replied. **

"**Okay well I'll put them with Wyatt. His force field should protect them." Piper said. **

"**Piper, the demons will kill whoever gets in their way." Leo said. **

"**So?" Piper asked. **

"**So putting them with Wyatt will put him at risk. We can't let him get hurt because of these demons." Leo said. **

"**So what do you want me to do? Send them out on the streets and say sorry find someone else. Leo they're our family. They need us. I can't just ship them off or put them in the lions den." Piper said. **

"**I know Piper, but you can't risk Wyatt to save those kids." Leo said. **

"**Leo, the oldest is five. Their parents sent them to live with us. We have to protect them." Piper said and walked away. **

**Phoebe, Paige and their kids met at the manor. Suddenly 40 demons shimmered in. The kids ran upstairs too hide all except for Wyatt and Kevvin. They stayed in the living room to help Piper, Phoebe and Paige vanquish the demons. **

**Upstairs the eleven kids were all either in Wyatt's room or Piper's room except Chris. Chris was sitting on the floor in his room unaware of what was going on. **

**A girl opened the door and walked in. She was only a little older than Chris. "Hi." She said sweetly. **

"**Hi." Chris replied. **

"**My name's Bianca, what's yours?" She asked. **

"**Chris." Chris replied. **

"**Well Chris my mommy's downstairs right now with your mom. I was sent up here to talk to you. Do you have any powers?" Bianca asked. **

"**Yes." Chris replied. **

"**Can you show me?" Bianca asked. **

"**I'm not allowed to use my magic in front of others." Chris replied. **

"**That's too bad." Bianca replied. **

**Back downstairs Piper blew up three more demons. Phoebe levitated up and kicked two demons directly in the face. Paige orbed one demon into the wall and a knife at another. It didn't matter how much they fought there were just too many demons to handle. **

**The demons invaded upstairs too. Ten demons located Love, Melinda, Holly, Hannah, Prudence and Rachel. They were trapped. Love put up her force field in hopes of scaring away the demons but they tried to break through. **

"**I should probably be going soon. But I will be back later." Bianca said and walked out of the room. Once she was in the hallway she shimmered out. **

**The demons in the bedroom shimmered out and Love put down her force field. Soon they had all gone. They all met up in the kitchen. The kitchen had been remodeled after the " final battle", yellow paint, and white trim, adorn the large space. Country like accents, from checkerboard window covering to roster cookie jars. Piper the one usually most informed took charge. **

"**Leo", Piper shouted, "comes here", she was having a melt down in front of everyone. Leo orbed in the room. **

"**What happened", Leo replying to piper's voice?**

"**We just got attacked, I don't know if I can do this", piper said as Leo walked her into the dinning room. The dinning room was under construction, so Leo took piper's hand and led her to a ladder and hinted for her to sit.**

"**Leo I'm not what they think", piper said "I'm not this all powerful witch, I'm not meant to be a leader".**

"**Yes you are, you're a great mother, and they know what your capable of, anything you put your heart to", Leo stated.**

"**Its just time's like these that I really miss Prue", Piper added, "she was my everything, she was my big sister. They took her away, and yet they think we owe them or something, they owe us, they took away a part of us". **

"**Piper I know, and trust me everything will get better", Leo said comforting him wife. Leo knew something that no one in the house was aware of. It was witelighter gossip, but he didn't want to get their hopes up, so he kept quite. "Lets go back to the kitchen with everyone else", Leo suggested. So Leo and Piper walked into the kitchen. It was chaos, crying babies, upset toddlers, bickering siblings, and one very lost Billie. **

"**STOP!!!!!!" Piper yelled. The room became silent. "Okay Billie take the kids to the family room".**

"**Check", Billie replied.**

"**Wyatt and Kevvin you make snacks for the kids" piper said. "Okay, Paige, what do you think we should do"?**

"**I think we should get those fucking demons", Paige answered**

"**Yah like who the hell is the leader", Phoebe said.**

" **I think I know", Kevvin said answering a question that was not his to answer. **

"**Who?" Piper asked the young boy.**

"**The demon of fear", Kevvin said.**

"**Barbas?" piper asked **

"**No, the original demon of fear, Cole", Kevvin added. Phoebe fainted. **

"**OMFG", Paige exclaimed. Leo ran to her side.**

"**Lets move her to the family room", so Leo orbed her in to the next room. Piper and Paige walked in to the room.**

"**What happened", Billie said.**

"**Cole is back", Piper replied.**

"**Who's Cole", Billie asked.**

"**Oh yah you don't know", piper said looking at phoebe. "Paige can you fill her in", piper asked?**

"**Yah", Paige said and took Billie back into the kitchen. **

**Phoebe woke up on the couch rubbing her head. "Please tell me that he didn't just say Cole." **

"**He did Phoebes," Piper said. "But don't worry, we'll find a way to stop him before he does a thing." **

"**What if we can't?" Phoebe asked. **

"**We can and we will," Piper said. "We just need a plan." **

"**Like what?" Leo asked. **

"**Well, you need to go up to the elders and ask them for any information about what's going on and hurry," Piper said. **

**Leo nodded and orbed off. **

"**And what are we supposed to do Piper?" Phoebe asked.**

"**We need to go to the attic and stock up on potions." Piper explained.**

**Paige explained everything to Billie about what Cole had done in the past. **

"**That's awful," Billie said. "but how do we stop him now?"**

"**I don't know. I mean who knows what powers he has and what he's up to. I think our best chance is to go find Piper and Phoebe and go stock up on potions," Paige explained. **

**Piper and Phoebe entered the attic and Piper immediately went over to the table and began mixing potions. **

"**How do you know what to put?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Trust me Phoebe I can handle this without the book," Piper said. **

**Phoebe walked over to the pot and stood next to her sister. **

"**Can you pass me the beetle toe?" Piper asked. **

"**Sure," Phoebe said and handed her sister the ingredient. **

**Piper threw in the beetle toe and the potion fumes caused Phoebe to fall to the ground. "Are you okay?" Piper asked helping her sister off the floor.**

"**Yah, I think I just need to sit down," Phoebe said helping herself over to the couch. **

**Paige and Billie walked into the attic. "So how are things going up here?" Billie asked. **

"**Perfectly," Piper replied, "we're just stocking up on potions." **

"**Great, maybe we can help," Paige said. **

"**Actually the potions are going pretty good but Paige can you work on a power of three spell just in case?" Piper asked. **

"**Sure," Paige replied.**

"**Just one more question. Who's watching the children?" Piper asked. **

"**I'll go Piper, don't worry about it," Billie said and ran downstairs. **

**After a few minutes Paige had finished writing a power of three spell and Piper was bottling up the potions. **

"**Do you think that this is enough?" Piper asked. **

"**Let's hope so because if Cole attacks I highly doubt we'll have time to make more," Paige explained. **

**There was a crash and a scream coming from downstairs. Piper grabbed the potions and Paige grabbed the spell before the three sisters immediately dashed downstairs to see what was the commotion. **

**When the got to the bottom of the staircase they noticed the same demons from before attacking. Billie was thrown against the grandfather clock and a demon was trying to break through Wyatt's force field. **

**Piper threw her hands in the air and blew up three demons. She handed the potions to Phoebe who began tossing them around the room. **

"**DEMONS!" Paige called and orbed some demons into a mirror causing the class to make them explode. **

**One demon threw an energy ball at Paige but it was too quick for her to deflect it and it grazed her arm. Paige fell to the ground and the demons shimmered out. **

"**Leo!" Piper called. **

**Leo orbed in and healed Paige. **

"**What did you figure out?" Piper asked. **

"**Not much. The elders know almost as little up there as we do down here. Although they did mention something about some sort of mix-up that might have caused Cole to return," Leo explained. "They also believe that Cole got back is powers from Barbas when you vanquished him." **

"**So we get rid of Barbas just to get Cole back?" Phoebe asked. **

"**Pretty much," Leo replied. **

"**Well that's just great," Phoebe stated throwing her arms up in the air. In a flash, Wyatt orbed out of the room. **

"**Where did Wyatt go", Billie asked.**

"**I don't know", Paige replied "but lets find out". So piper led everyone upstairs. **

"**Auntie Prue", Wyatt said. Piper heard this and wondered what was happening, cause first Prue was dead and second Wyatt didn't know Prue. Piper walked into the room. **

"**Prue?" Piper said.**

"**Hey Piper how've you been", Prue said to her sister.**

"**Its you", piper ran and hugged her long dead sister. Phoebe standing in the door way couldn't believe her eye's. Her dead sister was standing before her eyes. **

"**Prue", Phoebe yelled adding on to the group hug. Paige stood in the doorway watching her sisters' glow in happiness. Then Prue look past her two sisters and saw her the baby sister she never met. **

"**Paige", Prue said as she walked to her sister. Paige walked towards her sister, and wrapped her arms around her. **

"**So how have you all been", Prue asked. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Billie all looked at each other and laughed. **

"**It's a long story", Piper added.**

"**Yah, I know, you know when your dead you really can watch over everyone", Prue said.**

"**Okay good", Billie said, "then we don't have to try to explain".**

"**Well we may have to start changing those power of three spell's to power of four now, Paige added.**

"**No one well ever see this coming watch out there are four of us now", Phoebe. **

"**Leo", piper called**

"**I've been waiting for you", Leo says and walks over to give his sister in-law a hug.**


End file.
